


Is It Hot in Here?

by yuletide_archivist



Category: seaQuest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-19
Updated: 2003-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the old Lucas-and-Bridger-stuck-in-an-elevator ploy. Oh, and Shayla said she didn't mind kinky so, the conversation gets kind of . zoological. Consider yourself warned. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Hot in Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shayla

 

 

"How long has it been?" 

_This is ... uncomfortable. I'd forgotten just how uncomfortable. Not unlike being in a sub with the man._

"Don't you have a watch?" 

"Not that glows in the dark." 

_Of course he doesn't have a watch that glows in the dark._

"Nathan Bridger, the original Luddite ... I remember." 

"I'm not a Luddite. More a neo-Thoreau. Besides if technology worked, you'd think in the 2020s the elevators wouldn't go out." 

"You didn't have to come." 

"Big deal, the Chamber's Medal." 

_He's right. It is a big deal for the Institute. It's a really big deal if he came out of self-imposed exile just for the occasion._

"Look, I'm sorry." 

"For what? Insulting my watch?" 

"For ... for the way I... well, I'm just sorry." 

"Forget it." 

"I can't. You did me a favor when I hadn't been too ... understanding about the whole retirement thing." 

"Okay. You want to talk about it, we'll ... talk." 

_Bridger in paternalistic mode. I remember that tone._

"Now I feel all of sixteen again." 

"Well if you're going to make some kind of snappy remark about talking in hand signals, I'm afraid it's a little too dark in here." 

"Made quite a first impression, didn't I?" 

"Oh, I'd say so." 

_Great Lucas, let's bring up what a snot-nosed kid you were, just to remind everyone._

"So, how's Michael?" 

"Growing. Running me ragged." 

"You turning him into a little Thoreau?" 

"No, he is definitely his own man." 

_Can't imagine a Bridger that isn't._

"Thank you, by the way. When you don't call, well ... ever... it's a little difficult to express my appreciation." 

"For what?" 

"Putting me in charge of the Institute." 

"There's a fortune to be made in swim tubes, my boy. I thought something ought to come from the profits." 

"That didn't mean putting me in charge." 

"Well, you weren't doing so well as Ensign Wolenczak." 

"Ah ... that." 

"Insubordination. Unauthorized use of UEO equipment. Flight from UEO custody. It was bad enough when you blew off Hudson the first time to come find me. You do that with the stripes on, you're in serious trouble." 

"There was of course that ...other issue." 

"There was that." 

"I'm comfortable with my sexuality." 

"Good. Too bad UEO operations wasn't." 

"UEO operations should be worried about the Free Market Confederation and not who Ensign Wolenczak had in his cabin." 

"Ensign Wolenczak had in his cabin, if I understood what Hudson was yelling over the link at me, several UEO officers and the assistant attach of the visiting Micronesian general." 

"Not at the same time." 

"Well, that is something..." 

"My choice in partners is none of the UEO's business." 

"Not now. And you're welcome." 

_Oh, this is a better topic of conversation. Way better ... not._

"Is it me or is it hot in here?" 

"No air circulation." 

_Could be that's what's responsible for the feeling of intense suffocation._

"So what do you do, on that island, for ... partners." 

*Oh, like _that_ was brilliant, Wolenczak.* 

"At my age you don't care quite as much." 

"I don't buy that one." 

"No?" 

"No." 

"I do have a companion." 

"No you don't; all you've is Michael and Darwin." 

"Yes, and Michael is my grandson, so that makes Darwin-" 

_Oh. My. God._

"You ... you ... and ... and..." 

"Is there an echo in here?" 

"You have sex with Darwin?" 

"Not exactly. It's not wise to let a male dolphin penetrate you. It's more a mutual masturbation thing." 

"I don't believe this." 

"Why not?" 

"It's one thing to hold philosophical discussions with him. It's another ... to ... to..." 

"Gain mutual pleasure from an equally intelligent partner of the same phylum?" 

"It's ... it's ..." 

"Like having the same-sex attach of a Micronesian general spend the night in your quarters on a UEO sub?" 

"Okay ... granted. But I thought you were ... straight." 

"I just admitted having an extra-species relationship and you're worried that Darwin and I are both males?" 

"So, you are straight - you're just cetacean-loving?" 

"That is a very narrow-minded attitude, Dr. Wolenczak." 

"Wait, last time I saw you, you were a captain in the UEO. Obviously mourning your wife." 

"Yes, I was. And you, Lucas -- you were very smart, but you weren't yet wise." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Appearances. They can be ... simplistic." 

"Oh, come on. I paraded half-naked around that whole sub. You never once looked. Not _once_." 

"You were sixteen." 

"And that would have been a problem?" 

"Damn right it would have been a problem. On several levels. The most basic being you were a child." 

"I was never a child." 

"Maybe not intellectually." 

"So you're saying, what? You did look?" 

"You paraded around half-naked all over the sub." 

"Well, why didn't Darwin tell me you and he were ... pleasuring each other? I thought Darwin told me everything." 

"You were--" 

"I got it. I got it. I was jailbait ... even to dolphins." 

"Don't get self-righteous. You just got totally freaked out over the thought." 

"Well, apparently everyone thought I was just some kind of annoying kid." 

"You were an annoying kid." 

"Not now." 

"No, now you're the annoying chief of my foundation." 

_Bridger humor. I think._

"So, what do you do ... with Darwin." 

"You want to know?" 

"Scientific research." 

"Well it's not that different from us. You take the base of the penis and gently massage. If you're not adverse, he doesn't mind a little underwater tongue action." 

"Underwater tongue action? I had no idea you could talk like this." 

"It's an act of sex, Lucas." 

"Okay, okay. A little underwater tongue action. So you just pump and go." 

"It's a little more complicated." 

"Show me." 

"Show you?" 

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we've got anything better to do." 

"Lucas, you're ..." 

"Definitely over twenty-one. Show me. Advancement of science and all that." 

"That is your pick-up line? And it won over the general's attach?" 

"That's not a fair representation of my technique." 

"Well I was wondering - given Ensign Wolenczak's... reputation. Thank you for ... holding it down on my boat." 

"'Holding it down'? Is the air getting thin in here or something?" 

"Probably not at this altitude." 

"You should really come down here more often." 

"It is true there's not much opportunity to get stuck in an elevator on an uninhabited island." 

"I could come see you." 

"You'd really be interested in that?" 

"Yeah. I would. Uh, leaving Darwin out it. I mean the guy's a good friend, but I'm not really into threesomes ..." 

"That's not what Hudson said." 

"Ah, well, I made that one small exception." 

"A pair of Siamese twins in Bangkok." 

"A pair of twins from Siam - there's a difference." 

"Depends on where they're joined ..." 

"Is it hot in here?" 

"Oh yeah." 

~end~ 

 


End file.
